


Worth It

by WriterFreak001



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Short Drabble, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterFreak001/pseuds/WriterFreak001





	Worth It

**WriterFreak001:**

I am sorry I haven’t been writing for BATB FFN since like… January. I had lost my muse during the hiatus and found another show I love so I started writing for Scorpion to keep my writing skills fresh. I’m a little out of my element right now for BATB since I haven’t written BATB FFN for a while so I’m going to start small and nudge my way back in with one-shots.

* * *

 

 **Title** | Worth It

 **Fandom** | _Beauty and the Beast (CW)_

 **Description** | Just a short drabble.

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated T for suggested themes.  

 **POV** | Third Person Omniscient

 **Disclaimer** | While CW owns **_Beauty & the Beast_**, I am the owner of this Masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something should be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 

** Worth It **

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

**One Shot**

**~ BEAUTY & THE BEAST ~**

Catherine had forgiven her fiancé for dozing off the other night, and Vincent’s apology was really sweet in spite of the events that followed shortly afterwards. It’s been a week since Bob and Carol tried to blow them up, and things at work were getting crazy for her now that Tess was the new captain. Tess hadn’t found her a new partner yet so until she did, Cat was stuck with a temporary, unwanted fix – Wolansky. Tess didn’t like it either, but Wolansky’s partner was on paternity leave so it was either him for Cat or desk duty. And after a week of working with Wolansky, Catherine was sure she would have enjoyed desk duty a lot more. With Wolansky’s constant slams about women working in the force, she was tempted to shove her gun down his throat. Coming home to her fiancé was the best part of her day (well, that and kicking ass).

Tonight, she came home to a most welcomed greeting as Vincent kissed her on the cheek and handed her a glass of much needed wine. Her – _their_ – apartment was flickering with candle light, giving it the most wonderful aromatic scent. Vincent surprised her with a bouquet of roses and led her to the couch, apologizing, once again, for falling asleep and ruining the evening she had spent hours preparing. She laughed and told him he didn’t need to apologize anymore as she placed the bouquet on the coffee table; he promised her he wouldn’t speak about it anymore, and they silently made a deal not to talk about work, weddings and experiments. Tonight was going to be solely dedicated to them; after everything they’ve accomplished in the last few weeks, they deserved to have at least one night to themselves where they didn't have to worry about _anything_ outside of their bedroom.

For the first time in a very long time, they had one night… one glorious, eventful night… to themselves before they both had to return to reality and go back to work the next morning.

And those nights, the ones where they kissed and touched and shuddered together in beautiful harmony, were the nights that made everything they’ve fought for… worth it.

**~ BEAUTY & THE BEAST ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

I know it is terribly short, but I did say it was a short drabble. ;) For not writing VINCAT / BATB FFN in a while, I’d say this drabble was pretty well done. I know there wasn’t any dialogue, but sometimes, the silent ones are the ones that speak in volumes. ;)

 


End file.
